halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarekiim
The are a neutral race of aliens, separated from the galaxy at large, and live in relative isolation. While neither antagonistic to the Alliance of United Races, they've no interest in joining the alliance either, and have extremely limited contact with the outside world. Very little is known of their culture, history and biology, and few have visited their 'open' ports. The location of their 'core' systems, is a closely guarded secret, which the Sarekiim are willing to die to protect, many xenosocialogists believing it to be related to their religion and culture. Sarekiim also rarely deal with other races directly, instead acting through their extended network of proxy agents, representatives and spies. History Culture Personal Interactions Clothing Castes The Sarekiim are divided into a rigid class based society, with differing rules applied to individual castes, defining their purpose and abilities. Inter marriage between castes was rare and most often they worked in concert and harmony. Noble Caste The Noble class represents the leaders of the Sarekiim, and are often their politicians, military officers, ship captains, social leaders, ambassadors, priests and leaders of business. The Noble caste come from the richest and most powerful families, descended from kings, priests and noblemen. The Noble caste are taller and more lithe than other classes, often looking down on others by virtue of their height and have large, often multi-hued crests. Nobles dress incredibly lightly, usually with jewellery and a loin cloth, usually showing off their noble features, decorated in finely wrought precious metals and studded with gem stones. Artisan Caste The Artisan caste are the builders, ship wrights and designers of the Sarekiim. While what the Artisans do cover many thousands of areas, they all do it with a similar aesthetic of simplistic design, which belies the complexity, and often enormity of their designs. While many Artisans select a trade designing the simpler things in life, such as clothes, personal transport, home features and similar things, others have grander ideas, such as advanced ion weaponry, starships, orbital habitats and their famous arcologies. Artisans are not to be confused with the Labour caste, as where the Artisan designs and object, the Labour caste actually create it. Artisan castes wear long flowing robes, and usually have fellow caste members design the latest fashions for themselves. The Artisans are much like the Noble caste in appearance, being tall, and lithe, but have less pronounced crests. Alchemic Caste Despite the faux-science allusions of the name Alchemy, the Alchemic Caste concerns itself with keeping the Sarekiim in health condition, their caste members including doctors, surgeons, nurses, chemists and scientists concerned with increasing the ability to treat disease and augment the Sarekiim through chemical and cybernetic infusion. They also include the bio-engineers who have constantly sought to improve the Sarekiim, and their slaves. In accordance to ancient doctrine, the Alchemic caste dress in light-green clothing, usually over-alls designed for ease of use and replacement when working. The Alchemic caste are of normal height, with softer features, described as 'kindly' (No matter how dark their work may be). Mercantile Class The Mercantile are the richest of the castes, providing the economic back bone of the Sarekiim. The Mercantile caste include traders, entrepreneurs and business men, who trade at every level of the Sarekiim, including corner shops, to multi-world corporations. They are also one of the few castes to trade with the outside, and one of the few to leave Sarekiim space to conduct their trading (Usually with a large Praetorian escort). Every one of of them has an entrepreneurial spirit, and maintains health competition with one another in the increasingly malleable world of Sarekiim economics. The usually head out on their trading ships, as Sarekiim custom dictates it is rude to conduct business in a disconnected manner. The Merchantile caste wear finely embroidered loin clothes, with large, heavy cloaks over the top. The Merchantile caste are of normal height and appearance, but like the Noble caste they have large crests, though these are usually a single shade. Praetorian Caste The fearsome Praetorian caste is the military centre of the Sarekiim, performing a variety of duties such as gently policing the streets, guarding dignitaries and traders, protecting trading ships and Sarekiim facilities from predation and retrieving Sarekiim kidnapped or captured beyond their borders. The Praetorian caste maintains a large standing army, with the majority of the units defending thel home world and the rest deployed to their trading outpost in the Nemean Abyss. Their soldiers are well trained, and well armed, mostly with advanced kinetic weaponry, supported by more exotic energy weapons. Their special forces, consisting of the mysterious Scions, who have the best training and equipment available, and travel in secret beyond the borders of the Sarekiim to hunt down those that would bring harm to the Sarekiim, or conspire against them. The Praetorians, in and out of service, wear the skin-tight crimson g-suits that form the basest layer of their armour, and represent their analogue to a uniform, often with meritorious decoration to show their service. The Praetorians are noted for being large and very heavily built, with more pronounced bony structures, and tougher scales. Mariner Caste The Mariner caste maintain and utilise all the starships of the Sarekiim, ranging from trading vessels, exploration ships, planetary patrol, to immense warships. All Mariners are literally born on board, and maintain high skill and readiness for the ships they operate on, most knowing how to maintain, repair and pilot their vessel of choice. The Mariner caste maintains a large standing fleet, with the majority of the ships guarding their ancestral home world, and the rest protecting their trading outpost in the Nemean Abyss. Their warships are mostly designed to disable opposing warships, and are bristling with point defence systems, ion weaponry and pin-point precision particle weapons, designed to cut apart a ship at long distance. Military Mariners are also trained to defend their ships against boarding actions, and will fight to the death to defend them. The Mariners dress in a similar g-suit to that worn by the Praetorians, with blue decorations, showing the military heritage of their caste. The Mariners are slightly smaller than average, with medium to heavy builds, mostly adaptations to live aboard ships. Labour Caste The Labour caste are the lowliest and most populous caste, and are the great machine that makes all the works of the Sarekiim happen. When an Artisan designs a building, an Alchemist creates a new chemical to treat an ailment or a merchant wishes to move stock from one city to another, the Labour caste makes it happen. Ranging from lowly factory workers to skilled craftsmen, the Labour caste make the dreams of other castes become reality. While the lowliest caste, with the least payment, they see their job as vital, and are often dogged in it. The labour caste usually dress in tough overalls, to allow them to work in them with ease. They are of 'typical' appearance, with medium size and build. Slaves The Sarekiim make extensive use of slave labour, most in the form of criminals. Those who commit repeat minor crimes are often sentenced to slave labour for the duration of their sentence. High-level criminals, such as major crime bosses, murderers and drug dealers are thought as too uncontrollable and often sentenced to a penal colony. The children of those in penal colonies, or the children of those with life sentences can elect to escape the penal colonies by serving in the slave caste. Those serving are stripped of their caste rank and their affiliation and are usually outcasts should they return. Unlike other castes, Slaves have no uniform, Sarekiim religion dictating them as outcasts, and only wear their 'harness'. The Harness is a restrictive binding, worn by slaves, that is a surprisingly advanced piece of hardware, for something intended to keep slaves in line. It consists of a long device, like the carapace of a centipede, with several leg like 'spurs'. This is placed against the spine of the slave, where it clamps itself on, a number of legs wrapping around the sides of their torso, and one clamping onto their neck. From here, it injects two hair thin probes into their spinal chord, that interfaces with their nervous system. From here, the Harness can control them. By manipulating their nervous system, the harness can neutralize a dangerous or escaping slave by 'locking' their nervous system, or deliver pain in response to disobedience and failings. For slaves that perform well, the Harness has a number of auto injectors to inject artficial serotonin, dopamine and for increased work capabilities, can inject amphetamines for longer, more enhanced performance. The Harness also serves to carry all data on the salve, including their statistical life story, medical records and owner, and provide an easy means of tracing them with an internal beacon. Sarekiim slaves are usually used on a 'out of sight, out of mind' basis, usually working inside factories, or on plantations, usually where the average Sarekiim will not see them. Their usual tasks usually consists of back breaking physical labour, on farms, factories, construction, quarries, mines and other forms of labour. While advanced robotics have taken over many facets of this, there is still the need for a skilled individual in there. Those slaves with unique skills are usually bought by a new master for exactly that purpose, to exploit it. Some are also trained in special areas. While the state owns a large number of slaves, many are in the private hands of business owners. Slaves are sold at public auctions by the State, though privately owned slaves can be resold on the public network, traded privately, or reserved for private auction houses. Since first encountering Kig-Yar traders, the Sarekiim have begun importing alien slaves. Viewing this as an means of their god to provide for them, the Sarekiim have gleefully bought from the Kig-Yar, in exchange for exotic goods, raw materials and technology. Sarekiim have bought millions of slaves from their select Kig-Yar dealers, but are often incredibly discerning. They've developed a general dislike for Jiralhanae, and Kig-Yar slaves themselves, and find the Unggoy slaves are too individually incapable. Plainsfierian slaves are considered too tricky, with their shape changing capabilities, and Machina too difficult to handle. Over all, the preferred Vorenus, though supplies were rare, Sangheili, under the right circumstances and conditions, but most of all preferred human slaves. Being relatively plentiful, skilled in a number of areas and intelligent enough to go about their tasks, human slaves were bought in their thousands, with an estimated 7 million human slaves alone. Less than five have ever made it back across the Nemean Abyss, after escaping their masters. Alien slaves face a particularly brutal existence in Sarekiim territory. Whereas Sarekiim slaves are regarded as still being sentient, with limited rights, merely being regarded as exceedingly low in the social ranking, alien slaves are regarded as chattel, and property, rather than sentient beings, and often regarded as such. Alien slaves, like Sarekiim slaves, wore nothing aside from their slave harness. No alien slave is 'owned' by the State, but several are owned through proxy corporations, and hidden away in secret laboratories. Alien slaves are purchased by Sarekiim merchants either in foreign territory, or on the trading stations above their distant outpost of Lornas. While the Kig-Yar usually take care with their merchandise, usually reserving the best for Sarekiim traders, the Sarekiim Merchants are coy shoppers, and usually work for the best deals. The preferred manner for slaves to be displayed during auction is in what's referred to as a slave ring, a circular construct with manacles for binding the wrists and ankles of the unfortunate soul. From here, the merchant can fully inspect the wares as they please. They slaves are usually interrogated bythe slavers before hand, who give any and all information to the Sarekiim. This information is also used in discerning the price of the slave. Slaves that are considered unskilled are usually sold in bulk deals, but more rare and specialised slaves are sold in small amounts. The Merchants who've purchased the slaves rarely hold onto them, and are usually specialists in slave dealing, and sell them on at auction. Slaves are usually kept restrained during transport, and when arriving at their destination, they are prepared for the market. While most are already stripped of all garments and belongings, those that aren't are brusquely rendered unclothed by the Praetorian guard, and placed through gruelling medical and interrogation. The Sarekiim like to known everything about their slaves, and usually develop an advanced medical record within minutes through their advanced medical technology, and through their translation systems they can usually discover the skills of slaves. This dictates their value and nature of their sale. Unskilled slaves are usually sold for labour simple labour, owned by a company or land owner. More skilled slaves are usually bought for those specific traits, or for special training. Others are bought for more varied, and alien purposes, such as pets, zoo exhibitions, lab subjects or for breeding exercises. Once bought, the slave is affixed with their harness and then the new owner begins to adjust their life. In a majority of cases, the salve is forcibly renamed with a Sarekiim name, which is reinforced by the harness. Depending on the owner, they may also have a brand or laser tattoo, showing ownership. These include things such as 'quick tag' identifications, similar to barcodes, most commonly used on 'cattle' and lab subjects, family markings to show ownership of slaves who are owned by family run companies, or are servants of a family, and other identifying marks. Depending on the owner, male slaves may also be castrated, as a form of Alien slaves are considered more 'fashionable' and 'palatable' than Sarekiim slaves, and thus are seen in more public functions, such as personal slaves Biology The Sarekiim are humanoid in appearance, being bipeds with many analogous structures to humans. They are vaguely reptillian in appearance, with scaled skin, long tongues and hardened bony ridges. They are tall and lithe, compared to humans, and usually possess an unusual grace. In terms of strength, dexterity and endurance, they differ little from humans, and carry many similar evolutionary traits, indicating genetic convergence points. Sarekiim can very for pale blue, to luminious green, and their eyes can range a wide variety of colours. Due to differing castes, there are a wide range of body morphs that typically appear. When breeding, the female carries an egg for four months before laying it. The egg will hatch in another eight months, with the baby capable of movement and feeding. Geography Little is known of the Sarekiim's home planet and colonies, but religious artefacts recovered suggest that their homeworld Dorunas, is a world of large, vast plains, with little to no comparison to terrestrial trees, and instead vegetables, bushs, ferns and lush, bright-blue grass. Dorunas is more water than land, with vast continents, separated by large ocean expanses, that are difficult to navigate because of its twin moons. during the founding of their religion, the Ascension, they abandoned their cities, leaving them to be reclaimed by nature, before building new, self sustaining ecologies. These consist of glittering spires, highways and suspended structures, usually stretching out over lakes and out to sea. Advance weather control technology make close to shore weather bearable all year round. In the religious texts it states the Sarekiim's divine right to the stars, guided there by the gods, and their seven colonies were granted to them by their pantheon of gods. These colonies are all well settled and well funded, coming close to matching Dorunas' cities in grandeur and size. Eacho f these colonies is usually geared towards settlement and development by a single caste of Sarekiim society, to allow them to grow unimpeded. Outside of their colonies, between their region of space, and the Alliance, is the Nemean Abyss. The Nemean Abyss is a vast, trackless area where no stars inhabit. Dark and almost impossible to navigate, many ships have tried to cross it, and few have returned. In the middle of the Abyss is a small 'oasis', the colony of Lornas. Orbiting a fading star, Lornas itself is heavily segmented, with orbital space ports, consisting of stations meant to accommodate trading between them and alien races, and the surface, which is forbidden to outsiders. This is the only place of legitimate trade between the Sarekiim and galaxy at large. It's vast orbital stations have limited Sarekiim population and are tethered to the surface, and usually have a large security complement. Religion The Sarekiim follow a immensely complicated religion, called the Ascension, dictating their life styles and social structure. The Ascension began during the bronze age of Sarekiim society, when the Sarekiim had just reached Tier 4 of technology, beginning space flight. The current religious bodies of the Sarekiim had trouble beginning to explain the advancements of space travel, and other planets, dictated as impossible by their religion. Intercinine war had ravaged the Sarekiim as religious forces tore at each other, until eventually, one religion changes its dogmatic principle. Instead of trying to ignore the existence of the cosmos, the Ascension dictated the Gods had put all in the cosmos there for the use of his chosen people, the Sarekiim. Soon, the Sarekiim race united itself as a force behind this religion, and science and social advancement increased at a startling rate. The Ascension dictates that the god of the cosmos picked the Sarekiim as his chosen people, and the cosmos was intelligently designed to serve their needs. As such, worlds were built to accommodate their people, with conveniently accessible raw materials. As they expanded, trying to explore past the Nemean Abyss, the came into contact with the Kig-Yar Union. While initially unsure of one another, after the language barrier was circumvented, the Ascension proved itself once more. Kig-Yar offered to sell them the finest slaves, for servicing the Sarekiim. In line with the Ascension, these Kig-Yar were placed here to sell them these new servants of the Sarekiim. The Ascension teaches that the Sarekiim are forbidden from striking another in rage, or anger, at every level of their society, even in military matters, turning their entire military into a defensive system, intended to protect every Sarekiim citizen from the dangerous galaxy beyond their borders. The Ascension dictates most of the facets of their lives, such as social standing, interactions and laws. Outside Relations United Earth Government United Sangheili Republic Jiralhanae Alliance Kig-Yar Union Technology Military *Praetorian Warriors: Praetorian Warriors are the basic infantry of the Sarekiim military and represent the Sarekiim on the field of battle. Disciplined, well trained and orderly, the Praetorian Warriors are clad in modern ceramic armour, bearing the symbol of their homeworld and usually carry a high-end bullpup rifle or carbine, intended for sustained and accurate fire. *Praetorian Scouts: Lightly armoured soldiers, the Scouts are intended to range far ahead of their allies, as well as training extensively for counter terrorism and hostage rescue. Presenting both special forces and reconnaissance forces, the Praetorian scouts receive unique equipment such infantry mobile railguns, doubling as sniper rifles and anti-armour weapons and high power plasma systems, as well as unique drone platforms. *Praetorian Commanders: Commanders are seasoned veterans of several campaigns and are often leading platoons of troops. They usually carry rifles or carbines, mixed with heavy duty armour. *Praetorian T-3 Liberator Mech: The lightest class of mechanised exoskeleton used by the Sarekiim, the T-3 Liberator is a true exoskelton, fitting to the user and increasing their strength enough to handle heavy weapons with ease, most of which are usually integrated into their armour. These armour units, while lacking the finesse of comparable MJOLNIR units, have equivalent strength, shields and sensor equipment, as well as heavy duty ceramic plating, in-built jet-pack system, along with a modular hardpoint unit, capable of taking a variety of sensor packages. *T-6 Guardian Mech: A heavy duty exoskeleton, it is used as a platform for advanced weapon systems and electronic units, allowing it to be used for a variety of purposes, such as sustained fire, anti-armour or heavy engagement. *T-7 Adjudicator Mech: A heavily reinforced mech, designed for short ranged combat. To this end, it is usually fitted with heavier armour and a more streamlined design. *T-8 Avenger Heavy Mech: A specially designed mech for long distance fire support. It strips down many of the amenities of other mech units and replaces these with high end power generators and heavy duty weaponry. *T-11 Storm Mech: A colossal exoskeleton, one of the biggest fielded by any military, it is unusually graceful and elegant on the field of battle, carries substantial weaponry and the capacity to annihilate entire platoons by itself. *APC *Tank *Artillery Tank *rocket artillery *AAA *anti-personnel *Command Tank *Scout *fast attack *augmented ^ *Ground attack fighter *electronic warfare *fighter *drone launcher *heavy ground attack fighter *dropship *heavy dropship